


clandestine

by marajaderen1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben is a minister, Edwardian Period, F/M, Implied Rey/Finn, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, No Smut, Rey is a widow, Rose is basically Rachel Lynde, Secret Relationship, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marajaderen1/pseuds/marajaderen1
Summary: clandestineadj.kept secret or done secretively, especially because illicit.A new face in town, a lonely widow, and a neighbor with an affinity for gossip. Stolen stares during service, and unplanned meetings lead to an illicit affair.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Reylo/Folklore Drabble Collection





	clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "illicit affairs" by Taylor Swift.  
> Part of the Reylo/Folklore Drabble Collection.

_ Late May _

Rey has heard the news already, surprisingly not from her dearest friend and neighbor, Rose, but she knew the woman would be along to personally deliver the news. She was right, because within five minutes of Rey sitting herself out on her porch with her coffee, Rose came through the front gate, waving her hand wildly.

“Rey, oh, do I have news!” she exclaimed, hurrying up the path to the porch. Rey couldn’t contain a laugh at her friend’s energy this early in the morning. 

“Good morning, Rose,” she greeted, “I’d offer coffee, but you seem to have had a whole pot to yourself before journeying over here.” Rose huffed and rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair beside her friend. Rey froze slightly, and then quickly relaxed, to avoid Rose’s questioning. She cleared her thoughts away with a sip of her warm coffee, knowing Rose would deliver her news without prompting.

“Anyways,” she began, as expected, “The news, Rey. The town has hired a new minister!” Rey feigned surprise, she’d heard from another neighbor on her way home the previous night. But, she knew Rose would have more to add.. 

“Is that so?” Rey asked, sipping on her coffee, but ready to warn Rose if she ventured too far into gossip. Not that Rey was ever the first to judge others' transgressions, especially when she had plenty of her own. At least Rose was well aware of her affinity for gossip.

Rose nodded eagerly before continuing, “He’s recently graduated from the seminary in Toronto, but apparently he’s from the States. A bit older, well, older than most new ministers,” Rey nodded. They’d never had a new minister in town, at least that she can remember. 

“Now, normally, I wouldn’t advise a new minister in as old of a town as Lake Village, but, I have a good feeling about him,” Rose finished while Rey continued on her coffee. 

She thought about the new minister, and imagined what he must be like. Probably stiff, and plain, as most ministers are. Rose continued to prattle on about other town news, some of which Rey knew, but cared little of.

_ June _

Ben studied his reflection briefly in the hallway mirror, before walking out of his small home. He lived close enough to the church that he didn’t meet any parishioners on his way. He had arrived late in the day on Friday, and had spent his Saturday preparing his sermon for the following day. There weren’t many material items he possessed, so unpacking his belongings was swift and painless.

There had been one knock on his door, but he had been washing up in preparation for church the following day. He’d never been so grateful for a bath in his life. The new minister was equally grateful to find an empty church that morning when he arrived.

His eyes scanned the scarcely decorated, sacred space, and breathed deeply. He was ready for this, or at least he convinced himself he was. 

* * *

“Can you believe the audacity?” Rose exclaimed. 

She had her arm interlocked with Rey’s as they made their way to church, along with the many of the townsfolk. Rey and Rose were followed closely by Rose’s husband, Armitage, though most referred to him by their last name, Hux.

“He was probably prepping for today, dear,” Hux said from behind them. Rey shot him an agreeing glance, and nodded. Their teaming up against Rose caused her to scoff as they turned the corner and saw the little country church before them. The normal pre-church chatter was louder than normal as everyone was excited to meet the new minister. Rey would be lying if she said she didn’t share the excitement, at least a little bit. 

Once Rey had taken her seat with the Hux’s, her eyes landed on the stoic, new face. He seemed unaware of the many stares, and whispers that were focused on him. Rey studied his seated form, from his long legs, and muscular arms that even his nice suit jacket couldn’t conceal. To the casual observer, one might say his face was odd and unattractive, but Rey couldn't help but stare at his distinct features. His cheekbones were high, and his nose was rather large, and his hair was a longer than most men his age kept it. The one feature that caused Rey’s breath to catch were his hands. They were proportional to his body, but seeing as his form was large, as in tall and broad, his glorious hands definitely matched. 

“Would you look at that hair? Does the man own a comb, or a pair of scissors?” Rose scoffed, after taking her own assessment of his appearance. Rey couldn’t find a response in her as he enraptured her even more the moment he opened his mouth to begin the service. 

If you had asked Rey afterwards what he had preached on, she wouldn't have even be able to tell you a single detail.

* * *

Ben stood at the church doors after the service, attempting to keep each interaction as brief as possible. Making no solid plans with anyone, no matter how hard they pressed. There was one face he was looking for. The girl, young woman, whose eyes never left him the entire service. She was easily the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, and Ben wasn’t easily enraptured by women. His classmates in seminary would scoff, and tell him he’d be better suited as a celibate Catholic priest, to which he would say he was not opposed to marriage and a family. There had just never been anyone he could imagine that with. 

Eventually, she came out of the church with the other couple she had been seated with. She, and the man were all but silent, as the third member of their group pretty much spoke for them. “Good morning, minister!” she’d greeted, “I’m Rose Hux, and this is my husband, Mr. Armitage Hux, you can call him Hux. What a wonderful sermon, didn't you think so, dear?” Her husband nodded, and opened his mouth to add his own comment, but Rose cut him off. “And this is my dear friend, Ms. Rey Johnson.”

At least he’d gotten her name, but Rose continued on. “She’s our dear friend, and she’s also the school teacher during the year. Unfortunately, she’s also recently widowed. Her husband, Finn, passed away in the war just less than a year ago.” Ben didn’t miss the glares shot her way from Rey and Hux as Rose laid out the poor woman’s entire life story to him. 

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that, Ms. Johnson. May he rest in the peace of Christ,” he offered, as comfortingly as he could to strangers. Rose was shocked that he’d interrupted her, but Rey murmured her thanks, embarrassment evident on her face. The talkative parishioner glanced between Rey and Ben before opening her mouth to talk again.

“Well, Mr. Solo, right? You must join us for dinner soon. I know everyone will be dying to feed you, but myself and Ms. Johnson are champions in the kitchen. You best save us to the end, or else all the other meals will fail in comparison,” she boasted. Ben nodded respectfully, praying she’d move on, and save her friend and husband from the embarrassment she was causing. 

Ben finally managed to get a word in, “I will definitely consider your kind offer, Mrs. Hux. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he said, finally stepping back, “Good day.” With the tip of his head, he turned back into the church. Not so quickly that he didn't hear both Hux and Rey chastise her. It set the smallest of smiles upon Ben’s lips, and kept him in high spirits the rest of the day. 

_ A few weeks later… _

Rey found herself at the store, thankfully alone. Rose had sent her with a list of items to retrieve before they planned to spend the day slaving away in the kitchen. They were having the minister over for dinner. Rey had learned his first name was Benjamin, and that he was currently unmarried. 

Rose frequently reminded her of that fact, and how his eyes would linger on Rey during Sunday services, and how Rey seemed to get more quiet than usual when Rose would mention him. 

“First of all, if I had known he was unmarried, I would’ve been adamantly opposed to his being posted here. It’s unfit for a man of his age to be unmarried, especially a minister! What of the rumors that might spread? And his lustful eyes on you when he is preaching! It’s disgraceful! No minister should ever court within his own congregation. If he even tries to approach you, let me know, and I’ll give him a piece of my mind.” Rose had said within a week of him being in Lake Village. 

Rey rebuked her, reminding her that his personal affairs weren’t their concern. Even if he was interested, Rey didn’t believe herself ready to move on from her late husband, Finn. Rose had rolled her eyes, unable to come up with a response to Rey’s candor. 

As she gathered the last few items on her list, a familiar face strolled into the store. Their eyes met, and she had to force herself to pull her eyes off of his. She’d noticed it before, but his eyes were such a beautiful shade, like a dark, golden honey. When their eyes met, as they had often, Rey could almost feel the walls of grief fade away like a morning mist, and a serene feeling would encompass her.

“Good day, Ms. Johnson,” he greeted politely. He slowly walked over to her, eyeing her arms, full of supplies for the evening's dinner, “Did Mrs. Hux send you to do all the gathering?”

The smile on his lips was contagious, causing Rey to display a small smile in return, “Good day to you, as well, Mr. Solo,” she replied, “And, it’s a good break before spending the remainder of my day with my dearest friend.” She made sure that her sarcasm was evident, at least enough that Ben caught on.

He nodded in understanding, “I see. Well, I have my own items to collect. I look forward to seeing you this evening,” he said. 

Rey’s heart soared at hearing those words. Her mind immediately stomping out that blaze of joy, reminding her that nothing could happen between them, or at least not without damage to both their reputations. “Till this evening,” she replied, almost breathlessly, before turning to the counter to make her purchases. Her flushed cheeks hadn’t subsided by the time she’d returned to the Hux’s home. 

“What on earth?” Rose asked, as she helped Rey sort out the items she’d acquired, “It’s not that warm out, is it?”

Rey shook her head, in an attempt to avoid letting her know she’d seen the minister in town. No doubt Rose would hear about it eventually, if not this evening. 

_ July _

Rey often recounted her dinner with the Hux’s and Benjamin. The fact that Rose had been extremely passive aggressive towards him the entire evening, especially when he’d try to talk to her. Rey never saw any ulterior motives to his conversing with her, he was simply trying to get to know his parishioners. 

He’d offered to escort her home afterwards, and, much to Rose’s dismay, Rey had accepted. They’d walked mostly in silence, save for an apology for Rose’s behavior. Rey knew she just cared for her well being, but that didn’t make it any better.

That was the last time she’d been alone with Mr. Solo, or Ben, as he’d said she could address him. Shortly after, she’d asked him to use her first name. It was a simple step, but one frowned upon by anyone who overheard. It just wasn’t customary for the town widow to be on a first name basis with the unmarried minister. 

Late one night, Rey couldn’t sleep. She donned her robe, and lit her lamp before finding herself out on her porch. It was her place to think, to grieve, and to hope. She knew her Finn would want her to find love again, and it had been nearly a year. She’d stopped wearing black a few weeks ago, once the summer sun became too unbearable in the darker colors. But, her thoughts were often consumed by Ben.

She would over analyze every stare he’d steal in her direction, and every brief meeting. Maybe it was the thought of a relationship with him, even if they approached it appropriately, would be frowned upon. It just wasn’t proper, or customary. 

Rey’s eyes lifted to the sky as she asked her Creator why He would send Ben to her if just to cause her to fall into temptation. While most of her thoughts were innocent, occasionally, she would envision his hands covering every inch of her body. She wondered how it would feel to have his lips press against hers.  These thoughts persisted until Rey could see the sun tease above the horizon. It was Sunday, of course. She stood and returned to the inside of her house, and began to mentally prepare herself to face him.

_ Later that day… _

After service, Ben greeted all the parishioners as they filed out. He was beginning to learn all their names, and genuinely began to feel like part of the town. He was ashamed to admit his joy when he saw neither of the Hux’s in their pew that morning, leaving Rey by herself. Apparently, Rose has taken on a cold, and absolutely no one complained about that.  Rey stayed back, as if to be sure she was the last one out. Ben tried, and failed, to not read into the small action. He wanted to ask her, and hold her, and kiss her. All things he could never do.

“Thank you for the sermon,” she said, and glanced around quickly to make sure no one was within earshot, “ _ Ben _ .”

They both laughed lightly at their joke before he replied, “Of course,  _ Rey _ .” Their eyes locked, while their laughter faded. Her smile softened to a look of admiration, or maybe hope. 

Ben would love nothing more than to take her hand and walk her home. He’d call her Mrs. Solo, and ravish her in ways that would even make a bride of thirty years blush.  He knew it couldn’t happen. At least, it shouldn’t. 

“Mr. Solo,” she said, bringing him out of his sinful thoughts, “My ankle has been aggravating me this morning. Would you possibly be willing to help me home?” He raised his eyebrow in confusion. She had walked to church just fine, and hadn’t looked uncomfortable.

“But, Rey-” he began, but she stopped him with a quick raise of her hand. 

“My ankle hurts, and I need  _ your  _ help to get home,” she said pointedly, and Ben understood her falsehood. He offered her his arm, which she took gladly. Most of the parishioners had vacated the courtyard of the church, and no one was paying them any attention. Rey feigned a limp as they began the walk to her home.

“The best part about knowing the rules and customs, Ben,” she said once they were definitely alone, “Is knowing when to break them.”

* * *

As they neared her house, Rey stopped limping, but kept her hand wrapped around Ben’s arm. She could feel his muscles tense, knowing this was equally as a bad idea from his side, as well. After her long night of reflection, Rey was ready to throw caution to the wind. Once they’d arrived at her door, Ben stood there, a few feet away, hesitant.

“Come in. I have tea, or coffee, if you prefer,” she offered.

“Rey, are you certain?” he responded cautiously. She nodded slowly in response and closed the distance between them, and took his hand. The swish of her skirts in the summer breeze were the only sound besides his quickened breathing. 

“I’m tired of rules telling me where I can and can’t be happy,” she admitted, “I apologize if I am being too forward, Ben, but I really have enjoyed your company. I would like more of it, if you will permit it?” 

Ben took in a deep breath and nodded. He took her hand on his, and brought it to his lips, and placed a brief kiss to the top of her hand. Then, followed her into the privacy of her home.

_ August _

Their clandestine meetings became an often occurrence. 

Ben would wait until after midnight to leave her house. He’d sleep in comfort each night, recalling the sensation of her lips lingering on his, and the feeling of her skin beneath his hands. They had stopped there, but Ben was sure neither of them would have the strength to stop next time.

Maybe it was the adrenaline of their illicit relationship that kept them both going, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. They were able to avoid the questioning of the townsfolk, and the disapproving glares of the more judgmental parishioners. He restrained their public interactions, knowing he’d have her in his arms that evening. It worked, and they both were happy.

One night in late August, they crossed the line. He felt the guilt creep up his spine, and it was evident on his face. Rey’s hand reached up to gently stroke his cheek, reassuring him.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Ben moved to lay beside her, covering her hand with his. His lips pressed gently against her hand, “I love you, too.”

They laid there in silence after their profession, neither of them knowing what the next step was. What Ben did know is that he wanted Rey by his side for the rest of his life. They knew it wouldn’t be easy, but they would make it work. 

Somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out the other stories in this collection, and support the other talented writers!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @marajaderen1, and feel free to check out my other fanfiction works!
> 
> (This fic also takes inspiration from the world of Anne with an E, one of my favorite shows. There's a few references, some more obvious than others. I'll always recommend the show!)


End file.
